


Stories Untold

by Darky_Parky



Series: Ḙ̵̡͔̙͘Ŗ̴͉͎͓͒͆̎Ṛ̸̹̓Ȏ̴̧̭͎Ṟ̷͔̹̜͑̊̕ ̷̢͍̗̥̻̅̊̉E̷̲̓̆̈́͗R̴̥̪̭͖̋̆͜R̶͖̈̎̈́̅͝Ȍ̶̝̎̂̿̔̕R̶͇̣̗̮͝ [3]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Depression, Gen, Heart warming moments, Henrik is #1 Dad, Platonic Relationships, Positive Mental Attitude, Prequel, lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: The untold tales of what happened before Signe arrived at the shelter told by the good doctor himself.





	Stories Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Something to maybe cheer you up after the finale.  
> (I also already missed writing for these guys and considering recent events I wanted to write about JJ)

_Dear Journal,_

_It has been a week since Marvin has set up this shelter. We have not had any sightings of Anti since we settled in. Though, I do not count Jameson's episodes. They are happening at least twice a day, one when he wakes up, one at night. I'm trying my very best to keep in high spirits, though it is challenging._

_But, just today I saw him with Marvin. The magician was teaching Jameson a parlor trick while he was on bed rest. I would have taken Marvin out of the infirmary immediately if it wasn't for the smile on Jameson's face._

_I find it very sweet that Marvin spends time with Jameson, but I am a little worried. The Virus is highly contagious and though I want Jameson to still be happy, I want the others to remain safe too._

Henrik smiled to himself.  _Maybe that's why Jameson and Jackie don't like me as much as Chase or Marvin. I'm all about safety. That and it maybe on the account that I have to give them all of their shots._

A knock came upon Henrik's door. "Doc! We need you in the infirmary!" Chase called urgently.

Henrik dropped his pen and pulled up his mask. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Another night, another nightmare for Jameson.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Day twelve has come and gone, things are not looking great so far, I have to tell you. Just like I thought, Marvin got sick and I had to put down the rule of limiting our visits with the sick._

_Jackieboy and Chase weren't overjoyed about this, but at least they understood where I was coming from. I can't say the same for Marvin or Jameson. They have both become very distant from me ever since I established the rule._

_I hope in the end it will pay off._

A loud bang caused Henrik to jump, preventing him from writing his next paragraph. The doctor slowly got up from his seat and opened his door, poking his head into the hallway only to see that Chase was doing the same thing.

Henrik raised an eyebrow, stepping out from his room. "You heard it too?"

"Yeah, do you think it could have come from the infirmary?"

"I doubt it, but-" a loud groan emitted from Jackieboy's room. Henrik and Chase sighed.

Of course it was Jackieboy. Chase went to reach for Jack's door when Henrik stopped him. "I vill take care of it zis time. How about you go check on Jameson and Marvin?"

"You sure, doc?"

"I'm sure." Chase nodded and walked down to the infirmary. Henrik opened the door to Jackieboy's room to find him slowly sitting up, cradling his arm. His head whipped around to see Henrik in the doorway.

His eyes widened. "Why don't you knock?!"

"Vhy don't you prepare for bed ven I tell you to?" Henrik countered as he approached the hero. He knelt down and reached out for Jack's arm only to have Jack pull it away. Henrik looked up at the hero. "I need to see vat kind of damage you endured."

Jack hesitantly offered Henrik his arm. Henrik pulled up Jack's sleeve and gently rotated it, earning occasional hisses of pain from the hero. Henrik hummed thoughtfully. "It seems you've only sprained your wrist."

"Only sprained? Well that's-"

"Ze second time zat has happened." Jack looked down at the ground in shame. Henrik sighed. "Come on," Henrik pulled Jack up by his shoulders, "I'll take you to my lab and patch you up. But zen it is straight to bed, alright?"

"Got it, doc." Henrik helped Jack to his lab.

Henrik helped the hero up onto the operating chair and went to fetch some bandages. "Vat did you do zis time to hurt yourself anyvay?" Henrik asked as he wrapped the bandages around Jack's wrist.

"I. . . I was trying to fly." Henrik held back a laugh as to not make Jack feel embarrassed.

"Now vhy vould you do zat?"

"I was afraid I forgotten how to."

Henrik's eyebrows raised. "You can fly?"

"I used to."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I have managed to convince Jackie to stay in his room and rest until his wrist has healed. Let's hope that he keeps his promise this time._

Henrik sighed.  _I'm worried that perhaps I am a bit too hard on him. But, I can't reward him for throwing himself headfirst into danger. I fully respect his courage, but I'm afraid it will get him killed one day._

_Chase says that he will grow out of the whole hero phase, but I don't know if I'm so sure about that._

A knock came upon Henrik's door. He closed his journal and turned to the door. 

"Come in." The door slowly opened to reveal a shaken looking Jameson with a blanket over his shoulders. "Jameson," Henrik rose from his seat, approaching the doorway, "you're supposed to be in bed, vat are you doing up?" Jameson opened his mouth to speak closed it soon after.

He held up his hands and signed Henrik instead. " _I had another nightmare._ " Henrik sighed, placing a hand on Jameson's shoulder. Henrik went to speak when Jameson began signing again. " _Before you say what I think you're going to say, I can't go back to sleep. . . not right now. I was hoping that maybe we could just talk for a while?"_

Henrik pursed his lips together, surveying the desperation on Jameson's face. He finally met his eyes, seeing the fear in them. " _Please?"_

"Alright, but just for a little vile, zen you go right back to bed, alright?" Jameson smiled and nodded. Henrik let Jameson inside his room and sat him down onto his cot while Henrik sat down in a rolling chair. "So, Jameson, vat vould you like to talk about?"

" _Anything really._ "

"Vhy are you using sign instead of just talking to me?" Jameson tensed up at this question. ". . . Jameson?" 

Jameson paused for a long moment before responding. " _I'm afraid he'll start speaking for me._ "

"Jameson, Anti is a total bi-. . ." Henrik trailed off, not wanting to swear in front of Jameson. "Ah, let me rephrase zat. Anti is but a nightmare. He can't hurt you, not here."

" _I could care less if Anti hurts me. He has hurt me enough. I'm afraid about him using me to hurt you._ "

"Jameson, you von't hurt us-"

" _But what if I do? What if I can't control him and. . . ._ "

"You're not looking to control him. You vant to defeat him. And ze only vay to do zat, is to not be afraid." Jameson trained his eyes on the Henrik's hardwood floors. "Jameson, I vant you to try to talk. Okay?"

Jameson's eyes snapped up to Henrik. " _But what if I-_ "

"You von't. Trust me." Jameson clung to his blanket as he built up the courage to speak.

He swallowed hard. "I. . ."

Henrik smiled encouragingly. "Go on."

"I. . . I am. . .  _not_ afraid of Anti."

"Zat's it! Zat's it! Say it again!"

"I am. . .  _not_ afraid of Anti."

"Louder!"

"I am not afraid of Anti!"

"Again!"

"I'm not afraid of Anti!" Jameson yelled as he arose from the bed.

"LOUDER!"

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANTI!" Henrik laughed, pulling Jameson into a tight embrace.

"I'm so proud of you, Jamie." Jameson smiled as he returned the hug.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Ever since that night Jameson has gotten so much better, wish I could say the same for Marvin. He acts like everything's fine, but I know he is struggling. And I don't know how to help him for he doesn't listen to me. But, what am I to expect from the Wild Card? He has always been disobedient and well. . . wild._

_I do still have hope for Marvin. I just wish he had the same hope for himself._

"Whatcha writing?" Henrik jumped, dropping his pen in the process.

He turned to Marvin and placed a hand upon his heart. "Marvin, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Vat are you doing here? You're supposed to be-"

" 'On bed vest', I know."

"Don't you take zat tone vith me, Marvin!" Henrik said in a warning tone.

Marvin wandered off over to Henrik's bookcase. "You know you're not our dad, right?"

"Excuse me?"

" _Why do you act like it?"_

"I don't- I- because I-"

"What? Because you _care?"_

"Yes!" Marvin rolled his eyes as he turned around to face the doctor.

"Please, Henrik. We both know that you just need a couple of test subjects for an _Anti_ -dote."

"Marvin. . . do you feel like a test subject?"

"Not just me, Henrik. Jameson too. I mean you keep us locked up in that damn infirmary all day. The only time you talk to us is when you need to draw samples or give us some fucking pain killers that do jack shit." 

"Marvin, you know-"

" _What do I know, Henrik?! You won't tell us anything!"_

"To protect you!"

" _Oh, yeah? And what happened to Jack when you didn't tell him anything out of his 'protection'._ "

"Marvin, ve don't kno-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. We both know that Anti has to have killed him by now." 

"Get out."

"Oh, but I haven't even started-"

"I said get out!"

Marvin sneered. " _Fine._ " Marvin walked out without another word.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I. . . I'm not proud of myself. I snapped at Marvin yesterday and though he was acting out, I still feel that it wasn't right for me to let my anger get a hold of me. It's not good for anybody._

_I don't know how to make amends with Marvin for he's always been a tough person to talk to.  . . . At least for me._

_I never have been good at social interactions. Probably the reason why Sandra thought of me as such a failure._

_Maybe I should ask Chase for help. He's relatable with the kids these days, right?_

Henrik placed down his pen and walked out his bedroom making his way to Chase's. He went to knock on the door when he heard a sob coming from inside the room.

Henrik paused for a moment before softly wrapping his knuckles against the door. "Chase?"

"Uh, yeah, coming, doc," he said with a shaky voice. Chase opened the door, his eyes were red and puffy as if he was crying. "Uh, what's up?"

"Are. . . are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked with a forced smile.

"Chase, you know you can tell me anyzing."

Chase slowly dropped the smile before stepping aside to let Henrik in. "Come on, I. . . I don't want the guys to see me like this." Henrik complied and walked into Chase's room. Chase closed the door behind him as Henrik sat down on Chase's cot, having to move his framed picture of his family.

Chase walked over to Henrik and stood at foot of the bed, his arms crossed, and his eyes trained on the ground. 

"Chase, tell me, vat has been going on vith you?"

"I. . ." Chase sat down next to Henrik, "it's just I haven't been in the best mental state lately."

Henrik looked to Chase worriedly. "Have you been having nightmares again?"

"Not the ones you're thinking of." Chase wiped away the tears that spilled from his eyes at a rapid pace. "I-I'm sorry, I'm being super emotional right now and-"

"Chase, don't apologies for zat. It's okay zat you're not feeling your best. You don't have to be strong all ze time, if you vere, you vouldn't be human."

"But, what about the ki- the-the guys?"

"It's great zat you take responsibility for zem, but you can't push off your mental health because of zem. Zis may sound a bit selfish, but you must vork on yourself before ozers." Chase quietly processed Henrik's words. "Now, how about ve go into ze kitchen and discuss zis over a nice cup of tea?"

"I. . . don't know."

"You can do some trick shots," Henrik offered with a smile.

". . . Okay." Henrik put an arm around Chase's shoulders as they got up from the cot.

"Zat's ze spirit."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I_. . .

Henrik couldn't bring himself to continue his entry. He put his head in his hands, gripping his hair as tears filled his eyes. He forgot all about Marvin. He  _forgot_ about Marvin.

And now he's missing and Henrik didn't know if he was ever going to come back.

It's all his fault.

It's all his fault.

_It's all my fault._

A knock came upon the doctor's door. He closed his journal, hurriedly wiped away the upcoming tears and cleared his throat.

"Come in." The door creaked open to reveal Jameson, Jackieboy, and Chase each one of them baring something of comfort for the doctor.

"Hey, doc," greeted Chase as the group walked over to Henrik. Jameson placed a blanket onto his shoulders, Jackieboy placed down a cup of coffee on his desk, and Chase handed the doctor his favorite book. 

Henrik was speechless. "Vha- I-"

"We knew how hard you were taking Marvin disappearing and we didn't want to leave you alone tonight or anyone for that matter," explained Chase. "So the guys and I decided to have like a sleepover thing for tonight. If you're okay with that."

"I. . ." Henrik smiled softly as he took the cup of coffee into his hands, warming them. "I'd like zat."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wasn't it just so s̷̮̣̮͙͕̪̠̝͑͗͊̌͐͛̑͜w̶̻͚͇̙͇̞͂͠e̸̢͗̀͌̂ȇ̸̦̗͎̞͌̿͌ţ̵̫͓͈̊̂͝ ?


End file.
